The Rain She Loved ch 1
by Jena-Just-Me
Summary: After loosing some one very dear to them, the Vargas brothers are very hurt. The loss does not affect Romano as much as it does Feliciano. It is the job of the oldest brother to help Feli get through this loss, and they begin to find that they may just have more than a brotherly love for each other...


_**OK, this is my first fanfic. Please no hate. I know it is quite short, but I tried. I felt the need to write an ita cest after attending a Hetalia meet over the weekend. All characters (Except for G-ma) aren't mine. I'm planning on continuing this, and turning it into a story with at least 3 chapters.  
**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Feliciano's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

When Feliciano was younger, his beloved grandmother always explained how much she adored the rain. Everything about it made her happy, and now the young Italian knew why. He was lied down in a clearing, grassy and cold. There was not much around, a few tome stones here and there, scattered.

He happened to be curled up next to one that had newly churned dirt in front of it. The gravestone had an etched name, the name of his grandmother he had adored. The clouded, grey sky cried over him as he hummed a silent tune to himself. His soaked body shivered violently from the cold, and hurt that had taken him over. She was one of the only things he had left, and now she was gone. She was always the one to make him feel happy. She was always the one to take him to the show, or go on walks with.

She had always made Christmas so special. So, very special. Every year, she would decorate the house so beautifully, with candle light making the home glow with warmth. Their tree was always so spectacular. Most of the time, it had a theme. All the decorations filled every inch. She always took time on everything she did. Her graceful, unselfish ways over filled Feliciano with wonderful, endearing memories. Her bright smiles could light up anyone's day. Her kindness had no bounds.

The way she cared for his brother and himself was gentle and caressing. She never let ether of them feel sad, or bad about anything. Even if they were tight on money, she had her ways of making their world bright. Now, the rain was filling him with a sweet sensation of memories, and the simple thought of his old life. The beauty of the sky as rain poured down, the smell of fresh air and wet cement.

_**~~~~~~~~~Romano's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Romano, Feliciano's brother, was walking silently to the entrance of the cemetery where his grandmother was recently buried. He wore warm clothing and a scarf, and was holding a bouquet. The arrangements of flowers were beautiful, littered with red and yellow flowers. He felt the need to show his respects to his loved one more. She had done so much for him…especially his brother, Feliciano. Romano cursed the rain, thinking it was the worst day to choose, do to this shitty weather.

As he neared the resting place of his Nona, he noticed something next to the grave. Romano squinted his dark brown eyes in effort to make out what it was. No way, _Feliciano? _He had seen his brother leave the house in a tee shirt and shorts, but he just thought he was going to the potato bastard's house or some shit. The older Italian walked quickly over to his younger brother, kneeling down next to him.

He touched the soaked figure on the floor gingerly on the cheek. "Hey, Idiota- "Romano was about to get mad at the idiot for his choice of clothing when he noticed the heavy stream of tears streaming from Feliciano's red, puffy eyes. This hurt the older brother. Romano scooped the limp, trembling figure that looked much like himself into his arms. He held him tight, whispering into his ear. "Come on, its cold, lets-a go home.." "No, I- …I d-don't w-w-want t-to.." came a cold response from Feliciano. "You have too, your-a goin' to get sick!" Romano argued, lifting Feli's chin with his finger to peer into his blood shot eyes.

Feliciano looked so helpless…so…cute. A deep blush invaded Romano's cheeks as he gazed at his younger brother. "Feli, I…" Romano could not help it, he was just too irresistible. He found himself pressing a gentle kiss to Feliciano's four head. "I love you, Feliciano. Lets go home…" Romano said silently, standing up, carrying his brother. He dropped the flowers on the grave and nodded. He then began walking away, and took Feliciano home.


End file.
